forgotten pasts
by angelgurl079
Summary: Sakura was attacked one day an woke up in the hospital not remembering anyone or even heself. Now she has to piece back her past and find out what happened. Now Naruto is acting weird and sasuke is acting over protective... and kakshi? himself narusaku an
1. Chapter 1

ITSSS ME! im back! with a brand new story to! runs from mad mobs of readers yes i do know i have an other story cough cough save the last dance cough cough i will finish it but at the moment its on haitus ...and i have had this story in my head for a bit and need to get it out... ok good... so dont kill me.. i WILL work on save the last dance and my other few but let me write this one first ...lol ... oh and very sorry about any gramatical errors im useing wordpad on this one but WILL go back and change any mistakes!

_**'thinking'**_

"Talking"

Chapter 1 ((slightly edited i saw a few mistakes and corrected them ))

A girl with short pink hair that looked to be about 17 years old opened her yes to see a very white room. From the sounds outsides and the beeps next to the bed she was laying on she knew she was in a hospital. She tried to move but her body hurt and stung all over. She laid back on the bed and try to think why she was there in the first place. Actually come to think of it she didnt know why she was there... Hell she didnt even know _WHERE _she was. She didnt even know WHO she was. She sighed and and turned her head to the right were a window was.

'**why cant I remember anything?'** she wondered.

The door opened and incame four people. A tall beatiful blonde women with big boobs and a worried expression, a tall man with with silver hair and a mask covering half his face and his left eye, and two boys about her age one who a gorgous and had dark hair and a scowl on his face and a handsome blonde with the brightist eyes she had ever seen he wore a small relieved smile on his face. The woman started talking first.

" Sakura! You finally woke up! You have been out for over two weeks. How are you feeling?" Sakura just stared at her for a moment.

"Ummm ok i hurt alot... but who are you guys... and why am i here?" Everyone was quiet for a bit.The blonda sighed.

"As i feared. She has supressed amnesia but the question is how much does she remember...?" everyone looked at sakura (as she guessed that was her name) for an answer.

" uh... i dont?" she said unsure of herself. "But answer me who am I, who are you guys and why am I here!" she said

The blonde once again explained. "Your name is Sakura your seventeen years old. Your konoha ninja or hidden village in the leaf. Im Tsunade the Hokage or leader of this town and im ur teacher in medical jutsu. This is Kakashi your teacher, The man with the scowl is Sasuke." She stoped and waited to see if there was an action. Sakura stared blankly at him for a bit and turned to the blonde man a little farther from them.

"Who's he?" She asked. Everyone in the room stared at her. I mean you think she would have some sort of reaction to seeing Sasuke cause everyone knew she was crazy for him. I mean SUPER crazy for this guy and she blows him off in like a second... Yep DEFFENTLY not right. Tsunade smiled.

"He's Naruto Uzumaki. Part of team 7 with you and sasuke and as you probably guessed under the command of Kakashi." she said looking at him as a proud mother would. Sakura stared at him and he stared back at her.

"I like your eyes... there beatiful... " she stoped herself before she went on. She had said that without thinking at all. Her face went the same color as her hair. Almost everyone in the room was shocked. Even Sasuke had lost the scowl and had a look of pure shock on his face.

"Thanks.." he said and looked away. She stared at him a little bit and turned back to tsunade.

"So tell me... why am I here.. and why do i hurt real bad." Tsunade sighed.

"Well two weeks ago we found you on team sevens training grounds your right arm was dislocated, you had 3 cracked ribs, small internal bleeding and you were raped." she said trying not to let a sad expression that wanted so badly to come out on her face. Sakura was quiet for a bit takeing it all in. We dont know who.. or _what _that to you but we have been searching and investigateing and nothing has showed up." Sakura sat there for a bit then looked up.

"What do mean by what?... you think it wasnt human" she said with a raised eyebrow. Tsunade sighed again. It seemed she sighed alot these days. She smiled alittle.

"Always the quick one.. the thing is when we found you there was also claw and bite marks on you. Which is odd. But theres some messed up people in this world and anyone of them could of done that to you." Sakura turned her head away and looked out the window.

"I want to rest up alittle bit. im kind of exhausted. Im sorry... " she said Everyone was starting to leave the room.

" Its ok sakura. You rest up" Tsunade said as she left. Naruto was the last one to leave but he stoped at the door.

"Im sorry this happened to you sakura..." he said without faceing her. She turned to him and smiled a little.

"Its ok... Its not like i remember any of it...I mean ya... its scary when i think about it.. but i just dont remember it " she said with a small smile but stoped. Naruto was about to step out the door. "Na..Naruto..?" He turned half way to her.

"hmmm"

"Could you call me Sakura-c..chan... it.. doesnt feel right when you call me just sakura..." She said once again turning away trying to hide a little blush she had. He stood there for a bit contimplateing it.

"maybe..." He said and left the room. She smiled alittle and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

PLZZZZZ REVIEW! i want to know what you guys think!

Ok i did it! woot! sooo good to get this out and on...the computer! Im truley sorry for all my gramatical errors ((has only wordpad on computer) so review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**So I think I completed my goal... I made everyone in the first chapter think... it was Naruto/Kyubbi... but you never know... Cause you see my story I want to make you guys think. Kinda keep you guessing... every chapter gives a small hint on it... ((Hint on why it's a mystery)) lol well enjoy! MUAHHA**

"TALKING"

_'thinking'_

Chapter 2

* * *

She was staring up at the ceiling. It's not like she had anything really great to do since she was in a hospital. She looked to the window and absently wondered when she could go. She had officially been here for 5 weeks (including the time she had been out) No one was aloud to see her except her team mates, Tsunade and the nurses.

_'There hiding something'_ she thought absently. Every time she would ask about what happened to her to Tsunade or Kakashi or even the nurse. They would give a half answer that wouldn't really answer her question and really quickly change the subject. And what she thought was weird was that she was being kept in here way longer then she should be. Most of her injures were better. There was something up and she wanted know.

But who would tell her? Sasuke? He comes in every 3 days. Now she gave him credit. He WAS hot but at the same time she couldn't see what was so great about him. From Kakashi (who popped in every once in a bit scaring the living shit out of her) she had learned she use to be one of his fan girls. Now Kakashi... He always talked in riddles or nonsense... he played games but at the same time trying to cover something...and Naruto... She hadn't seen him since the day she woke up. She wondered why he was avoiding her like she had the plague.

In the middle of her thoughts of the cute blonde boy did Sasuke walk in. She had forgotten today was the 3rd day since she last saw him. She smiled.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." The Kun rolled off her tongue like she had said it many times before. She mentally shrugged... She probably did when she _was_ his fan girl. He nodded in reply and pulled a chair to the window to look out at it. She looked at a small clock in her room. _'15 minutes till Tsunade comes to check on me and 5 more before after that Sasuke leaves... Ok I have a good ten to ask things' _she thought she turned to him with a serious expression on her face.

"Sasuke... since I don't think you would lie to me and would at least give me some answers... Could you answer my questions?" She pleaded. She realized she was definitely desperate to know what happened. He smirked slightly and looked out the window. She waited slightly patiently. Very slightly.

"Depends what it is" He said looking at her again. Now she was going to glare at him thinking he was just playing games like Kakashi but saw he had a serious look on. "And" he said interrupting quickly. "You can only ask three" This time she was glaring at him. "Well hurry up I don't have all day" She thought quickly.

"What really happened to me?" She said sitting up to put her full attention on him.

"I can't tell you that" he said staring at her. Her face went red with anger.

"WHAT! I HAVE BEEN IN THIS ROOM WAY TO MUCH AND WONDERING WHATS GOING ON WHY ARE PEOPLE ARE HIDEING THINGS FROM ME! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? AND YOU SAY THAT YOU CAN'T TELL ME!" She yelled... She took a deep breathe to control her nerves.

"Are you done?" She looked up at him in shock. He was smirking at her. "The reason I can't tell you is cause I really don't know my self. I know about as much as you do ...maybe more but I don't know to believe it or not." He said calmly. "Two more" he stated. She thought for a moment.

"Why is Naruto avoiding me like I have some sort of disease?" This had been bugging her a lot. He sat back and rested his head on the wall looking up at the ceiling and sighed before looking back at her.

"You know they day you woke up we had to drag him to see you. Though we didn't know if you were going to wake up but... he had refused all the other times but we forced him to go."

"Why?" She interrupted.

"I was getting there... It's cause he blames himself. He said if he was only got there fast enough he could have saved you." With that Sasuke got up and started to the door.

"Wait Sasuke save me from what?" He smirked.

"I can't tell you" he said with a smirk. She looked at him surprised.

"WHAT? I get one more question remember… you said 3?" He nodded in response. Holding up a hand he counted them off for her.

"Yeah...one on what happened... another on why Naruto is acting like a dobe and the last one was why." Her eyes widened in realization.

"BUT I DIDNT MEAN THE LAST ONE TO BE A QUESTION!" He opened the door to leave

"You should of thought about that before you asked" And with that he left closing the door behind him.

"Asswhole" she muttered. She lay back on her bed waiting for Tsunade to come. She looked out the window. Now she had only had one question now on her mind...

The question was... did she want to remember the past?

* * *

Ok I'm ending it here for chapter 2! Muhahah I know I haven't confused u guys yet but! I do know that the next chapter will

Muhahah and review! anothing thing im srry for the shortness i wanted this chapter out and i thought that would be a good place to stop...


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah next chapter! Woot. Thanks for the reviews made me happy to see that there are ppl that like this... I know sakunaru isn't really popular but that's ok.

"talking"

_'thinking' _

"A memory" 

* * *

Ch3 of forgotten pasts. 

Sakura was absolutely sick of hospitals now. It was the day after Sasuke left and she decided that no matter how much she might of like hospitals before she lost her memory... she didn't know if she did or not but she was deffently NOT going to come back in this one.

_'Stupid bed... stupid white walls... stupid sliding door... stupid flowers...'_ she thought. Yes she was deffently sick of hospitals. She got up and fixed her outfit and opened the window. She was on the 3rd floor. _'Well I am a ninja... lets just hope instinct takes over...' _She jumped down and landed in a crouching position. She got up turned and took one last look at the prison she had been in for the last 5 weeks and turned and ran. She was running in the street as fast as she could. She had no idea were she was going but knew it was away from that place. It was late noon so there were many people in the streets. She slowed down trying to blend into the crowd. Some people were giving her weird looks as she passed but she ignored them. She looked around memorizing the places she passed trying to see if any of them brought back a memory. As she kept walking she passed a flower shop and looked inside. She stopped and stared... _'Flowers?'_ she frowned trying to place something in her head. She heard distant laughing.

"Sakura! Look at this flower! Isn't it pretty? It's called Myosotis or forget-me-nots." A girl said

"What do they mean?" a younger her said.

"Hmm... faithful love, undying hope, innocence and of course do not forget" She heard the girl laugh "You know that describes you in every way well except the forgetting part... your forehead so large that you couldn't forget"

And like it came it was gone. She rubbed her head trying to remember more but she couldn't. "I guess you were wrong... it seems I forget almost everything..." She said massaging her head from a headache that was brewing. She started walking again when she heard a ding of the door from the shop that had the flowers.

"Sakura!" She froze when she heard her name. _'Crap... I'm caught... I better get out of here now...' _She thought and started running again not looking back... Behind her she heard the same person calling her name but she kept running swerving around people trying to lose the person behind her. She turned a corner and saw an alley to her right and went in it and ran down it... it came out into a place with regular houses. She kept running seeing a forest up ahead and ran into it. She kept running not knowing or sensing if anyone was following her. She started to slow down after a good 15 minutes of running in the forest. She knew she was deep in there but she didn't want to go any farther because she still wanted to go back and investigate some of her past. She knew running from whoever called her name probably wasn't a good idea... but she got scared for a second that she would be put back in that horrid hospital. She sat down catching her breath though she knew she could run longer she just felt a little weak from spending so much time in that hospital. She laid back on the ground thinking. She closed her eyes just listening to the things about her. As she felt like she was about to fall asleep she heard something. She sat up fast and looked around.

'You should alway be alert as a ninja... if you don't you could be the next on the memorial stone' Kakashi's voice came to mind. Her nose wrinkled up... _'Ugh why can I only remember conversations and not actual things!'_ she thought She got up and walked cautiously towards were she thought she heard the sound come from. As she walked closer she heard the sound more. It sounded like kunai's clashing. She saw a clearing and jumped into a tree. She looked down and saw Naruto...facing...another Naruto? She was deffently confused. They were rushing and fighting each other. She grabbed her head as another headache came on. All of a sudden she saw different scenes in front of her of Naruto yelling kage bunshien no jutsu and hundreds of clones of him poofing next to him. She felt dizzy and almost fell out of the tree if she hadn't caught her self real quick. She sat there watching until one Naruto stabbed on in the leg and it's poofed. He stopped and stared putting his kunai away. 

"You know it's hard to train with you sitting there watching" He said in a deadpan voice turning to look at her. She almost had a heart attack. She jumped down and gave him a cocky grin.

"Thought you always wanted me to watch you train." she said back. Naruto looked shocked. She was also a little shocked it just came out with out thinking. She wondered if it was true. It was quiet for a bit till he sat down.

"So... how much do you remember?" He asked looking behind her and not really at her.

"Nothing really... Just random things like... something a girl once said about flowers..." She said rubbing her head and sitting right in front of him. He looked at her.

"Probably Ino..." He said.

"Sounds familiar" she said with a smile. "I also remember something about ninjas Kakashi said... and you" He was looking at her with a confused look

"Me?" he said in a voice that sounded like he didn't believe her.

"Yeah... When I saw you training I saw memories of other times you called out kage bunshien... must be your favorite move if I remember a lot of times of you doing it" she said trying to joke to get him to smile.. But all he did was nod.

"So baa-Chan let you out today I see" he said like he was making a point. She smiled deviously.

"Nope I escaped... I couldn't take it anymore there! No one would tell me anything and I didn't see why I had to stay there when I was healthy and physically fine...I mean I was a medic nin right? So I should know if I should be there or not right? "She said a little frustrated. He nodded and laid down. "And..." she said trailing off... "I wanted to find you and ask you why you were avoiding me" She looked at him and saw how tense he got. "What happened to make you avoid me? Why do you never smile or laugh around me? Why don't you look at me?" She said watching him carefully "What did I do to make you hate me..." she whispered. He looked at her and saw she was about to cry. He got up and put his hands in his pockets turned away from her and started to walk away. She stood up and whipped her tears from her eyes really quickly. Slightly ashamed she was crying.

"WHY CANT ANYONE TELL ME!" He ignored her cries and kept walking. "DAMNIT NARUTO! STOP WALKING AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed. He stopped. "GIVE ME ONE DAMN REASON! ... ONE! AND I'll LEAVE YOU ALONE!" She yelled louder her tears falling down her face. She didn't know why she was crying she just knew it hurt to see him like this. It wasn't right... This wasn't him... He was supposed to come up to her and hug her... hold her tight and whisper he was sorry for how he's been acting... that he was being a baka... and that he wouldn't do this to his Sakura-chan again.. But he didn't... he wouldn't even look at her. She ran up to him and reached out to touch his shoulder. "Naru..." she never got to finish because he moved out of her reach. He turned around and grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him hard. She winced cause of the pressure he applied to her wrists. She looked at his face. He was angry and she knew it.

"I don't need to give you a reason if I don't want to ok!" he let go of her and she felt her knee's give out. She looked up at him and thought she saw his eyes go red. She looked down at the ground her mind replaying those eyes... those red eyes. She started to hyperventilate. She didn't see him run his hands in his hair and sigh really loudly. She couldn't breathe.

'Red...' blood red... my blood...' she was gasping for air now and sweating she saw black and white dots cloud her vision. Naruto looked down now noticing something was wrong. He bent down and looked at her face. He was worried now.

'Red ...blood... all over his hands...' She kept breathing hard.

"Sakura?" He said getting closer to her. He reached out to touch her but stop half way... he was having an inner battle and finally he reached and touched her hair moving it out of her face and tilted her chin to look at his face. He wiped the tears that she had cried earlier and looked at her with worry...

"Sakura?" Her eyes widen and she blanked out. He was shocked for a second and bit his lip. He picked her up and ran back to Kohona as fast as he could.

* * *

She was sitting in a field. She looked down... She smiled. They were forget-me-nots and daisies and cosmos. She sat up and walked she saw Naruto and smiled. She ran up to him. He was talking and so was she but she didn't know what she was saying or him. She smiled and felt herself blush. Everything around her flashed. She was a little ways away from the field in a clearing... it looked like there had been a mini battle and Naruto looked a little beat up. She even felt like she was a little exhausted. He smiled and waved and she waved back and turned and went back to the field she sat down and was making a chain of flowers. All of a sudden she felt something behind her. She smiled. _"Probably Naruto trying to scare me."_ She hummed pretending she didn't notice him and then stopped. She didn't like the aura she was sensing behind her. 'That cant be Naruto's' She turned and felt herself scream... all she saw was ice blue eyes and blood... her blood. She was hurting from the injuries it was giving her and then she saw a claw come down towards her face ready to kill her.

* * *

She sat up fast screaming. She was sweating badly and there were tears in her eyes. She wiped them away and pulled her knees up as close to her body as she could. She was shaking and scared. She leaned her head on her knees and cried hard. After a good 10 minutes of crying she looked around the dark room she was in... She was on a single bed in a small room. It was dark outside as she looked at the window and she was scared of not knowing were she was. She saw clothes on the floor everywhere and weapons. She got up and pulled the blanket over her shoulders and rapping it up around her. Not knowing what to expect. She walked out of the room and found herself in a small living room with one couch and a small TV and a coffee table in between it and to the left was a kitchen and to the right of it was a small bathroom. She walked towards the kitchen as she realized she was thirsty. As she was about to go to a cabinet to find a glass she felt something behind her and stiffened. It grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to them. The said person was breathing very closer to her ear. She realized this person was deffently a guy. She stiffind against them scared that her dream would repeat. 

"What are you doing" The male growled lowly in her ear. She realized that she had probably woken him up. She turned around in there grip and came face to face with the person. She saw messy blonde hair and sleepy blue eyes.

"I...I was...get...geting ... a drink." She stuttered. He sighed and let go of her and went around her and towards a different cabinet and got a glass and turned on the facet and filled it with water. He was wearing nothing but boxers and she blushed at the sight. "I'm sorry for waking you." she said softly. He turned around and handed her the glass. She drank slowly.

"I was awake already... You were making a lot of noise." He stated. She swallowed the rest of the water and handed him the glass and smiled shyly.

"I was having a nightmare." She said. She pulled the blankets around her tighter feeling a slight breeze in the room. She saw it was coming from the doors that lead to the balcony that she hadn't noticed before. She walked closer and when she got to the door she leaned on it and looked up at the sky. The moon was out tonight. She smiled and closed her eyes as a small breeze hit her. "It's beautiful out here." She whispered. She felt him behind her now and she tilted her head to look at him. He was staring down at her quietly. She smiled at him and leaned her head back on the door to look at the sky. "You live here I take it?" She said after a couple minutes of dead silence.

"Hn" was his answer. She took it as a yes.

"What time is it?" she whispered tiredly.

"3 in the morning." He replied she nodded. They stood like that for awhile. Sakura felt herself fall in and out of sleep. Naruto looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. He sighed and leaned over and picked her up bridal style blankets an all and walked towards his room and laid her on his bed and fixed the blankets so they wouldn't strangle her while she slept. He pulled a chair up and stared at her for awhile. She looked beautiful sprawled on his bed like that. He lay back in the chair and rubbed his face. Honestly he not only been up cause of the noise but cause he felt restless. He didn't know how many times he just felt like going to her and pulling her into his arms and tell her everything was all right and he was there when she would whimper and toss and turn in her sleep. But everything wasn't all right and every time he was about to he had to stop himself and remind himself why he had to stay away from her. He looked at her and pushed her hair out of her face. He saw two marks on her neck and looked away. _'Damn it'_ he swore to himself. _'If I had only stayed or gotten there faster maybe things wouldn't have turned out this way.'_ he thought. He got up and went to his couch and laid down to sleep. He knew he would have to talk to Tsunade about were Sakura was tomorrow. He fell into a sleepless dream.

* * *

...o.0 wow... a lot happened in this chapter... a couple of hints in this chapter too. I would love for u to review to give me ur opinions about what's going on... 

And trust me I really would have LOVED having Naruto cuddle up to sakura when he laid her back down ...but no... That cant happen in here cause of how the plot is supposed to go! ...wow this is uber long... lol hoped u like...


	4. Chapter 4

YEAH!!!! I'm happy because I finished my first story now I'm going to start doing so with the rest of my stories! YAY! I know it has been a very long time since I updated and I basically gave up on fan fiction for like 3 months but I'm back and promise this one will be completed and my others 2... i just dont like giving things up till there finished..

Edit: this story would of been up last week but wouldnt let me upload ANYHTING! It was so weird... has n e one else experienced this?

Forgotten pasts

Naruto got up at dawn and headed for the Hokage building his heart still heavy from last night. Sakura was fast asleep, still lying in his bed. He left a note on the fridge and headed out. He ran as fast as he could to where Tsunade would be, knowing she was probably freaking out not knowing where Sakura was. As he stepped foot into the building he realized it was dead quiet he walked a little faster towards Tsunade's office. He took a deep breathe and opened the door. Tsunade was behind her desk, her chaired turned so that she was staring out the window. He knew that she had sensed him come in and waited patiently for her to acknowledge him. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes a frown falling cross her face.

"When I heard that she escaped I can't honestly say that I wasn't surprised." It was very quiet after she had said this. Naruto didn't say anything so she continued. "Though, I have to say I was shocked to say that you actually took her to your place…" She had turned to him and stared intensely at him as if to read his mind. His face didn't change as she stared intently at him.

"It would have been rude of me to have left her in the forest." He said blankly. Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk and stood up.

"Don't give me that bullshit Naruto; you're not the Uchiha so stop acting like him. We all know you care about her and you keep beating your self up because of what happened but you haven't lost her! In that hospital all she wanted was you. She would ask question after question and she would sometimes even cry because she didn't understand why you hated her so much. DAMN IT Naruto she can't remember a damn thing….. and..." Tsunade stopped, took a breath and sat down and stared at him "and... I think you're the only one who will bring her memories back." Naruto eyes glazed over as in deep thought.

"I... I can't" He said shakily. He looked down at his hands. "I have to stay away. Its cause of me she got attacked….and what else happened." He stared at his hands and sighed.

All of a sudden he looked up and stared out the window and growled lowly as his eyes flashing red. He turned around to leave.

"Where the hell are you going" She yelled. He turned around and flashed his teeth at her. For a moment she was stunned.

WHAM

An empty bottle of sake hit Naruto's head. His eyes turned back to normal and he looked confused at the steaming woman in front of him.

"You better never do that to me again" She warned. "Now tell me what the hell that was about. You looked like a possessive jealous boyfriend" Tsunade yelled. Naruto stared out the window for a bit.

"She's awake and left my house… I need to find her..." He said staring out the window. There was a long pause.

"To protect her?" she asked quietly. He nodded.

"I don't want it getting her again… ever again" Naruto said his eyes once again flashing red momentarily. Tsunade sighed and stared at him.

"You know, you make no sense. You're staying away from her to protect her from you and then following her to make sure that it doesn't get her again. It makes no sense what so ever." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know. I'm still trying to figure it out." He said still staring out the window intensly. She sighed and watched him.

"Naruto… that day… we need to know more… I know you gave as much as you could and I haven't pressured you to open up more about it but we cant simply just go by what that thing looked like anymore I can't in danger more people. For the people of Konoha and especially Sakura's safety we need to know more about what happened that day." She quietly looked at him waiting for him to reply. He looked at his feet then at her.

"I can't right now… it's just a little too hard…" He replied looking truly broken. Tsunade sighed.

"Fine" She put her face in her hand and sighed. She looked up and was shocked to see she was alone. She turned her chair back around and stared out the window. She hadn't notice that something in Naruto's attitude changed and he had slipped out while she had looked away.

* * *

Sakura walked slowly down the street she had been trying to find the flower shop from the day before so she could apologize to the one she hoped was Ino and maybe get some information out of her. She passed a dark alley and felt a shiver go up her back. She stopped and looked around the slightly busy street and then shrugged. As she began to walk away she felt someone grab her around the waist and pull her into the alley. She was pressed into the wall and stared up at dark onyx eyes. Sakura stared at him for a bit.

"Sasuke, can you back up a little, you're making me really uncomfortable." Sakura said. Sasuke was very quiet for a moment.

"I don't want to" And as to prove a point he pressed closer to her. She gave him a weird look and tried to push him back.

"Ok I don't know if you acted like this before but seriously back off." She said a note of fear in her voice. She didn't like this side of him and it was scaring her. She felt sick and could feel her dream coming back. The same feeling she had felt in it. His face was to close to hers like he was going to kiss her and she knew that she didn't want this. She tried pushing him away but couldn't. She closed her eyes scared of what was going to happen. She heard a low growl and then Sasuke's weight gone. She opened her eyes to see Naruto had jumped on top of Sasuke hitting him repeatedly. She gasped and ran over and grabbed Naruto's arm that was going to hit Sasuke again. His head whipped around and she saw red eyes and fangs.

"Stop, Please!" She had tears in her eyes. He got up and picked her up carefully then sent one last glare to the dark haired boy on the ground then jumped away with Sakura in his arms.

* * *

He jumped on his balcony and carried her into his living room. She had rapped her arms tightly around him and when he set her on her feet she hadn't let go. Tears still flowed down from her green eyes as she looked into his still red ones. He growled and leaned over and gently licked her check where her tears were making it down her face. She had closed her eyes and opened them again to look at him. His eyes were still red and for some reason deep in her, those eyes scared her and put her to peace all at the same time.

"You're staying with me till you get your memory back. " He said his voice coming out a few pitches lower. She nodded her head. He let go of her and pulled out of her embrace and went to the kitchen to get him self something to drink.

"Naruto… Is Sasuke always like that?" She asked timidly. He looked up at her and his eyes narrowed.

"No... He's not. He's trying to do something and I will find out what it is." He said and turned around. She walked over to his couch and sat down. He came over moment later and sat next to her. He put enough space between them that another person could sit between them comfortable. She nodded her head.

"Thank you for stopping him and stopping when I asked." Sakura said quietly.

"Don't get in the way next time… I could have attacked you if I hadn't been aware of you" He said harshly. She bent her head down.

"Ok… I'm sorry."

There was a silence in the room for a bit till Sakura couldn't handle it anymore.

"Where am I going to sleep? I would feel horrible to take your bed."

"I'll take the couch… don't worry about it" He said. She frowned at him.

"But your already letting me stay here so I can sleep…"

"Sakura I said you're sleeping on the bed… don't argue." He said visciously. Her face turned a little red with anger and she got up and stomped to the room and closed the door swiftly.

Naruto leaned back on the couch. This was going to be one hell of a time. Right now he just needed to calm down, seeing Sasuke almost kiss her sent him over the edge and he was being basically taking it out on her. He knew he needed to apologize but right now they both needed to unwind. He would definitely have a talk with Sasuke and Tsunade about it later. Right now he needed to cook dinner because he could definitely hear both their stomach a few minutes ago.

* * *

UGH OMG! 3 pages worth. I tried making this LONG because I owe it to you guys a lot. I will try to update this one or one my others later much love and hoping for reviews. 


End file.
